New School Life
by ILoveTheWeeknd14
Summary: Beatrice (Tris) moves from Orlando, Florida to Chicago and is the new girl at school. She runs into the mysterious Four, who is closed off to everyone, but it changes now. (FOURTRIS!) I'm very bad at summaries and the story is much better. IN PROGRESS. I update every Saturday night, unless I say otherwise. I CHANGED MY USERNAME! MY OLD ONE WAS AnselElgortLover17!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound of my alarm clock is torturing. Why did someone even invent them? I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock on decide that I have to get up. Today is the first day of my junior year of high school, and we just moved here to Chicago from Orlando, Florida. Yeah, I know moving away from Florida really sucks, but my dad had to move for work. I also have to go to the same school as my older brother, which ya know, _sucks_. But he has to drive me to school in his old pickup truck, so that's pretty good, I guess.

I get out of bed and get dressed in the outfit I picked out to wear. A plain white skirt, that flows down to just above the knees, a plain hot pink v-neck, with a fashionable light brown belt. Now it's time for the hard part of my outfit, picking out my shoes and accessories. I decide to go with a giant necklace with an owl on it. Right as I look in the mirror, I notice that my braids are still in from last night. I quickly take out each braid and make sure my hair isn't too frizzy. I look in the mirror, and see perfect waves in my hair.

"Beatrice! You're going to be late for school, and Caleb's out in the car waiting for you," my mom yells up the stairs. I don't know why she can't just walk up to my room to tell me. As she says that, I quickly slip on my black converse shoes and head downstairs.

"Good morning mom," I reply cheerfully.

"You look great today! I put your breakfast in a bag for you to eat on the way to school because it's a 20-minute drive. Have a good first day of school, and Caleb's waiting out in the car already," my mom replies.

I walk out to Caleb's pickup truck, and get in the passenger door. When I open the door, I am greeted by Nicki Minaj music blaring in the truck. Caleb backs out of the driveway, and I turn the volume down all the way.

"Come on! Really? Why'd you kill Nicki? I love her," Caleb complains.

"Can't we have a peaceful ride to school?" I ask, but Caleb doesn't answer me.

20 minutes later we're at school, and I'm super nervous. Caleb parks the truck and we walk to the main office to grab our schedules.

_1__st__ hour: Geometry – Mrs. Jackson _

_2__nd__ hour: Chemistry – Mr. Kelly _

_3__rd__ hour: Music- Miss. Asher _

_4__th__ hour: English – Mrs. Lawrence _

_Lunch _

_5__th__ hour: History - Mr. Johnson _

_6__th__ hour: Spanish – Mrs. McAdams _

_7__th__ hour: Gym – Mr. James _

I turn and walk out of the office, only to run into someone's chest. It must be a guy because I can tell that he's built. I look up and see the dreamiest dark blue eyes staring back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm gonna try and update ASAP. This is my first FanFiction I've ever written so I would love for good feedback and things you do and don't like. I hope you guys like this chapter. BTW, the last chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be so they'll most likely be longer now. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter. **_____

Chapter 2:

The first thing I notice, is that his hands, somehow, grabbed a hand of my waist. I look up and see those dreamy blue eyes staring down at me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm new to this school and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Again, I'm really sorry," I say staring up at him. I take that moment to notice his prefect brown hair sticking up all over the place, and it fits him well. His biceps are muscular, just like the rest of his body, and I'm guessing he's got at least a 6-pack underneath his shirt. He notices me checking him out and I blush.

"No, it's fine, I wasn't paying attention either," he responds. Just as he says that, I look down and notice his hands are still on my hips, and my hands are still on his chiseled chest. The warning bell goes off and we split apart, not wanting anybody to notice our embrace. We scurry off in different directions, trying not to be late to our first hours.

1st hour I have Geometry with Mrs. Jackson. I slip into class with a minute left until class starts. I sit down towards the back of class, not wanting to be seen. The desks are in doubles, so I'm gonna have to sit by someone. I take out a piece of paper and begin drawing a cat. The bell rings, and I look up, seeing the boy that I ran into, sitting next to me. I look up at his face and see him attentively watching me draw.

"Hi," he says after a moment. _Finally, he speaks! _

"Hi," I say back.

"You're the cute girl I ran into, right?" He asks, recognizing me.

"No, you're the hot guy I ran into, right?" I question him, making him smile. He holds out his hand and I shake it saying, "I'm Tris." "I'm Tobias." We pull our hands apart as soon as the teacher comes in.

"I'm Mrs. Jackson, and I am your Geometry teacher. Today, we'll be getting to know the person sitting next to you because you'll be sitting by them for the rest of the year," she says while handing out a sheet, "fill out the sheet according to your partners interests. Good luck, and have fun." I look down at the sheet and silently read the questions in my head. _What's your name? Birthday? Favorite TV show? Favorite food? Do you have any siblings? (If so, names and ages) Favorite sport? 2 random questions (ask your partner whatever you want)? This should be easy. _

"So mysterious table partner, what's your name?" I ask sounding like a news reporter. He replies with, "Tobias. Tobias Eaton. What is you name?" He asks, while smiling.

"Beatrice. Tris Prior," I reply. We continue asking each other the questions and get to the last 2 questions, and they're the random ones. _Great, what am I going to ask him? _I look over at him and realize he's checking me out. His eyes traveling up my body to meet mine.

"Is Tobias Eaton checking me out?" I ask him.

"Yeah, only because you were checking me out this morning," He says that and I blush, "so I thought it was fair that I could check you out. Ok, so you just asked me one of your random questions so now I get to ask you one." He stops, making sure I'm paying attention. I look at him and know he's waiting for my to tell him to go ahead, so I nod my head at him.

"Oh yeah, so why were you checking me out this morning?" He asks, very eager for me to respond.

"Well, you see I'm new to this school, and I don't know anybody here besides my brother. I had to check you out to make sure you weren't some psycho serial killer," I reply, "so, why are you so interested in me?" I look at him intensely, as I ask the question, and he blushes. After a moment of thinking, he replies.

"I think you're beautiful, and I could tell that you were smart since the first time I laid eyes you," He seems to have a good answer, "Now I get to ask you one more question. What's your phone number?"

It takes me a second to process what he just said to me. _He asked me for my phone number! _I grab a small slip of paper and write down my number and give it to him. As I hand him the paper, our fingers touch, sending an electric current through me. The bell rings and we get up to leave. Once we're out in the hallway he looks at me and says, "See you later Beatrice." After I go to my locker, I realize we both went different directions, and I don't know how long I can go without seeing him.

Somehow, I make it through the day, and Tobias is in my Geometry, Chemistry, English, and Gym classes. Today, there are football tryouts and cheerleading tryouts, so I go to the women's locker room to change for cheerleading. I change in my sky blue sports bra and put on my athletic shorts. To finish, I put my hair in a high ponytail, and put on my Nike tennis shoes. As I go out to the football field, I see one of the girls from a couple of my classes, Christina.

I run up to her and say, "Hey."

"Hi. So I saw you talking to Tobias in some of your classes and I was wondering what's going on between you to," she says making me blush.

"Can we talk about it later? You can come over tonight if you want to," I respond.

"Sure sounds good. Ooh!" She squeals and I look over. She's looking at all the football players getting ready to warm-up. Luckily, they don't have their uniforms on yet, so most of them are shirtless, and wearing athletic shorts.

"Look at Will, isn't he so hot?" Christina asks me, but before I can say anything she starts talking about their relationship. I mostly tune her out because I see Tobias standing out there among all the guys, he also doesn't have a shirt on so I get to check him out some more.

After doing all our warm-ups, we look over and notice that the football players are getting a drink, and they're watching us. I notice Tobias staring at me and he looks away when I gaze at him.

"You both got it bad," I hear Christina say to me, and then I realize that I have a crush on Tobias Eaton.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I'm going to try and update ASAP. But, IDK because I have school. This chapter was longer than the first, so from now on the chapters might be this long or a little shorter. Have a great Monday night! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so dumb, because I forgot to check and see if I am able to update on my iPad and it turns out I can. So don't go to my Wattpad profile for the story. I'm so sorry that it's been forever since I've last updated, but I'm going to try and update every Friday or Saturday night. Maybe both. Btw, I messed up in the first two chapters by saying Four's name was Tobias. I'm changing it now so his name is Four Eaton. So NO ONE knows his name. He also has a different past that involves Marcus in a bad way... Enjoy the next chapter! WARNING: minor language, and some inappropriate jokes in this chapter so skip if you don't like that kind of thing. ** **I also don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does!**

After football all and cheerleading tryouts were over, we all went back to the locker rooms to get changed. Once we get into the women's locker room, all of the girls start freaking out about the hot football players. Christina then snaps me out of my daze.

"So do you want to talk about the whole Four situation now or wait until later?" She asks me.

"I guess we can talk now, but there's nothing to know. I mean, nothing is going on between us, we're just friends," I say.

"For now..."

"Shut up Christina!" I practically shout. Once I finally get my regular clothes back on, Christina and I walk out of the locker rooms, only to be met with Will and Four.

"Hey babe!" Christina says to Will. He barely gets out a "hi" before she grabs his face and they start making out. Four and I stand there awkwardly for a second before we speak.

"Well, hi Four. How did your football tryouts go?" I ask him.

"They went pretty great, but none of us did as well as we usually do." He replies.

"So you were distracted?" I ask.

"Yeah, something like that," he smirks. (AN: line from Divergent movie!)

"And what exactly was distracting you?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

He blushes and says, "I'm not really sure."

"Uh huh."

"Anyways, I saw some of you girls mess up a few times. Have an explanation for that?" He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever." I blush and punch his arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" He exclaims while clutching his arm.

"Well, you did deserve it." I reply while laughing.

"Tris, it is okay if I take you shopping one?" Christina asks me.

"Sure, but please don't take me to Victoria's Secret. And I'm glad to see that you and Will have stopped sucking each other's faces." I respond causing Christina and Will to blush while Four gives me a high five.

"I am taking you to Victoria's Secret because I need some things, and you need some things that Four will love." She says while giving us a devilish grin. This makes Four and I blush hard.

"Ok, looks like I have to go. Bye Four! See you tomorrow!" I say to him.

"Bye Tris!"

Christina and I get back into her car after shopping for 2 hours, and I check my phone to find out that I have a text from a random number.

Texts:

Random #: Hey Tris it's Four :) text me back as soon as you get this!

Tris: Hey Four!

4: What's up?

Tris: Me and Christina are driving back home from the mall. We've been shopping for 2 hours :(

4: That's what happens when Chris takes you shopping

Tris: Yeah true

"Who ya texting Tris?" Christina asks me.

"Nobody. Why?"

"Because you're grinning like an idiot right now," when she says this I blush. "It's Four isn't it?" I blush even harder. "I knew it! I knew you both liked each other!"

"He doesn't like me Chris. Why would he? I don't have any curves, I have a small butt, and my boobs make me look like a 14 year-old. How could he possibly like me?"

"You're a beautiful and smart girl, and besides some guys like boobs that fit perfectly in their hands so it's easier to grope and stuff. Anyways, they also don't just care about your ass."

"Oh my god. You did not just say that!" I respond blushing.

"If it makes you feel better, I wish my boobs were a 40b cup like yours instead of my 36d cup because I think mine are to big. I mean, guys like them but I wish they were smaller." She responds looking over at me.

"Thanks, I guess?" She laughs and I get a new text from Four.

Texts:

4: would you like to come over and work on our algebra homework? I'm lost already :(

Tris: sure. What's your address? Sorry if that sounds stalkerish

4: it's fine. 4610 Dauntless Ave.

Tris: thanks! I'll be over in 15 minutes.

4: ok. Can't wait.

"So you're going over to his house to "study"?" Christina asks me. And then I realize we're sitting in my driveway.

"Were you reading my texts?" I ask.

"Maybe. But you're going over to his house to "study," right? She asks and uses air quotes. I blush.

"Oh my god! Seriously! We're going to work on our algebra homework. He's already confused on it. And we are not having sex or doing anything sexual." I respond.

"Well, he never invites anyone to his house. And he always has to help us on our homework," she says while smiling.

"Ok whatever. Bye! Thanks for taking me shopping!"

"No problem. I expect to hear all the details!" She tells me. Once I get out of the car, I bring all my shopping bags up to my room and grab my backpack. Before I leave, I look in the mirror to make sure I look okay. Next I get into my car and head to Four's house. When I get to the door, I knock and he opens he door immediately.

"Hey." I say

"Hi. Come on in." He says, smiling. I step in and look around his living room. He has a black sectional couch in the center facing a medium sized TV. There are brown hardwood floors leading into the kitchen.

"So, this is my wonderful home. Would you like anything to drink? Do you like popcorn?" He asks me while leaning on the counter.

"What do you have to drink, and of course I like popcorn! Who doesn't?" I question.

"Is Pepsi ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, I love Pepsi." I respond.

"Me to. Ok so follow me to my room." He leads me back to the living room and up two flights of stairs. We go into one of the 5 doors and I see a nicely bed made in the center of a wall. With a dresser in the corner next to his bed. He also has a giant desk in the other corner of the room. I see another door in his room leading somewhere.

"Ok, so the door over there goes to the bathroom. So would you like to start in the homework now?" He asks me while watching me look around his room.

"Sure, what are you having trouble with exactly?" I ask, finally looking at him.

He grabs his homework sheet and says, "I'm not understanding how to do problems 4-10." He says.

"Ok. I got my sheet done in class so this shouldn't take to long." I say while sitting in one of the two desk chairs.

We end up finishing our homework in 30 minutes. We're sitting at his desk talking about random things when I get an idea.

"Do you want to have a joke off?" I ask him. He gives me a puzzled look that makes me smile.

"A joke off?" He asks me. "What's that?" (AN: It's like a dance off)

"We say jokes from a category of my choosing and whoever cannot come up with a joke loses." I say.

"Sure. What's the category." He asks.

"Math. You go first." I say.

"Ok. What do algebra and my dick have in common?" He

smirks.

I blush and say, "I don't know."

"They're both hard for you." He laughs and I start laughing with him.

"That was a good one. Where did you hear that?" I ask.

"My best friend Zeke, that you'll probably meet tomorrow. Your turn." He says.

"Ok, What does the little mermaid wear?" I ask.

He pretends to think and says, "a bra?" And then I realize that he started blushing when he said that.

"No, an algae-bra." I say while laughing.

"I don't get it," he exclaims confused which makes me laugh harder.

"Ok so in the water, there is algae and a mermaid wears a bra. Unless she goes shirtless but that's not important now. And so you put algae and bra together and it's algae-bra." I respond.

"Oh I get it now." He smiles. "So now it's my turn. I wish I was your calculus homework, because I'd be hard and you'd be doing me on your desk." He says and we both start laughing. Once I calmed down I saw that we were laughing so hard we started crying.

"Ok ok, that was good, I don't know if I can top that. Are you a 30 degree angle? Because you're acute-y." I say which makes him blush a little.

"I am not cute!" He responds angrily.

"You are pretty cute, especially when you're mad," I start laughing and poke his nose.

"Haha, not funny. Huygens' favorite curves were cycloid, but my favorite curves are yours." He says while smirking. This makes me blush really hard.

"Thanks! I got a joke! I exclaim while giving him a devilish grin.

"Oh dear god." He says.

"Is that an asymptote in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I ask while smirking. This makes him blush which makes me laugh.

"Ok, that was pretty funny, not really. I have to think of a joke for a second." He says while thinking.

"Don't have one do you?" I ask while laughing.

"Shut up, let me think." He says. A few minutes later he says, "Damn it! I can't think of one."

"Yay! I win, you lose! I win! Woohoo!" I yell while doing a happy dance that makes Four laugh.

AN: I hope you liked the chapter! I had a lot of fun with the jokes. Btw, the jokes are from so if you need to look up jokes, go there. I also don't understand what some of the math terms are, I just found them online and thought they were funny. I also want to know if you want me to write a chapter or small section in a different POV. Possible POV's: Four, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, or Will. It will be written after I develop the story a little more. I also want you to let me know something that you want to happen in the certain person's POV, and it might actually happen. Answer the following questions:

1\. Whose POV should I write one of my chapters in?

2\. What do you want to happen in that chapter?

3\. How did you like the joke off? Should I write another one eventually?

Amswer these questions by reviewing! Have a great Labor Day!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey! Sorry that I posted pretty late. Here's the next chapter, and please read the author's note at the bottom!

All rights go to Veronica Roth

WARNING: Sexual jokes and minor language

Chapter 4

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning to Earned It by the Weeknd, and replay the day with Four over in my head again. God, he's so cute. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend? A knock on my door shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Come in!" I yell. My mom walks in and tells me to get up since she's making breakfast. After she leaves, I walk to my closet to decide what to wear to school. After looking through my closet for a few minutes I get a text from Christina.

Christina: looking for something to wear?

Tris: yeah

Christina: I suggest the white crop top with a heart, jean shorts, and the lacy black push-up bra and thong set I got you yesterday :) I will find out if you don't wear it

Tris: ok see you at school

I look through the bags of clothes that Chris bought me and go put them on in the bathroom. I put on some mascara and head back to my room to put on my favorite black pair of converse. I do a double take when I walk by my mirror. Damn! I look hot!

"Tris, breakfast is ready!" My mom yells up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yell back. I get downstairs and start eating the pancakes and bacon my mom made for me. Once I'm done eating, I head back upstairs to grab my backpack, gym clothes, and phone. I put my phone in my back pocket and grab booty shorts, a purple sports bra, a tank top, and my pair of Nike tennis shoes. When I walk downstairs I see Four standing in my living room.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I ask him. This causes him to turn and look at me. His eyes gaze up and down my body which make me blush.

"Hi. Do you want a ride to school?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'd love that," I reply cheerfully.

"You like beautiful today." He says while we walk to the front door. I blush.

"Thank you!" I say to Four. "Mom, I'm leaving for school now!" We walk out the front door and I see his massive truck.

"Nice car," I say while staring at the black vehicle.

"Thanks." He says while opening the passenger door for me. I can't quite get up because I'm to short, so puts his hands on my bare hips and lifts me up, this sends a shiver down my spine. He walks around to his side of the car and gets in.

"Thank you for helping me up," I say while he pulls out of my driveway and starts driving towards school.

"I should be thanking you for helping me yesterday with the homework. I think I understand it now." He says while looking over at me.

"I guess we're even then." I smile at him warmly and he returns the smile.

"I didn't really want to say this when we were in your house but, you look really hot today." He says while looking over at me.

"Thanks." I say while blushing.

"Do you wanna do another joke off sometime? Because that was really fun, and I already have a category that would be perfect." He says while smirking.

"Ok sounds good. When should we do it?" I ask.

"How about on the way home from school today. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah it's sounds great! Will you at least tell me the category?" I ask.

He parks the car and we both get out. Then he says, "sex."

I walk with Four to lunch so he can introduce me to his group of friends. We walk to a table and I see 6 people sitting there.

"Ok everyone, this is my friend Tris, she's new to this school, and she will be hanging out with us." Four says to the group.

"Hi!"

"Hi Tris!"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey Tris."

"Hi!"

Four look at me and says, "Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Will, and Christina. Shauna and Zeke are dating and so is Will and Christina. Uriah and Marlene are crushing on each other though." He sits down and leaves an open spot for me to sit between him and Christina.

Christina turns to me and says, "so it looks like you're wearing what I told you to wear, but I'm not sure if you wore the specific undergarments."

"I'm wearing them, and why would you think I wouldn't?" I ask.

"Because you don't usually wear what I tell you to wear. Besides, we can alway just have Four check for me." She says while laughing. Everyone at the table laughs except for Four and I; we're both blushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh my god! You did not just say that." I say.

I walk with Christina to the women's locker room to change for gym. I grab my purple sports bra, booty shorts, and the white tank top and put them on. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on my Nike tennis shoes.

I get out of the locker room and see all the guys waiting around, talking. I wait for Christina and then we start talking. Pretty soon, Shauna and Marlene join us and we start having a random conversation.

"Tris, look at Four." Marlene says to me.

"Why do I need to look at Four?" I ask as I turn around. I look over at Four and see that he's talking with Zeke, Will, and Uriah. "He's just talking with the boys," I say as I look at the girls again, but they're still looking over at the boys. "Why are are you staring at them?" I ask. I turn around and see Four checking me out. I look over at the girls and they're watching us.

"He has a crush on you!" They all say to me.

"He does not!" I say back.

"Oh Tris, haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Marlene asks me.

"Yeah, he's just being friendly." I say while smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Christina asks me.

Before I can answer the gym teacher blows the whistle and tells us to do our warm up, which is a 1 mile run. I start running, and am by myself for awhile because nobody fast enough to catch me. Until I feel the presence of somebody running beside me. I look over and see Four.

"Hi." I say and he looks up at me.

"Hi. You can run fast." He says to me.

"Yeah, I run a lot."

"Tris and Four, you're done!" The gym teacher yells to us.

I get in Four's car after school to go home, but he doesn't take the route to my house.

"This isn't the way to my house." I say to him.

"I know." Is all he says. We sit in silence before he speaks again. "So, wanna do the joke off now?" He asks me.

"Sure. You go first." I respond while watching him.

"Do you like tapes and CDs?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask wondering what tapes and CDs have to do with sex.

"Good cause I'm gonna tape this dick to your forehead so you can CDs nuts." He says and we bust out laughing. Once we both cool down, it's my turn.

"I wish you were soap so I could feel you all over my body." I say while smirking.

"You should sell hotdogs, because you already know how to make a wiener stand." He says and I start laughing.

"They're called eyebrows cause my eyes are browsing your fine ass." I say while he blushes.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass." He smirks, while its my turn to laugh.

"Are you an elevator? Because I want to go down on you." I say while smirking. I see him wiggle a little in his seat. "You okay over there?" I ask.

"Yeah, just great." He says huskily. "My dicks been feeling a little dead lately. Do you want to give it some mouth to mouth?" He asks me while wagging his eyebrows.

"I can see that Liquor is not the only hard thing around here." I say while winking at him. This makes him blush.

"Your boobs remind me of Mount Rushmore, my face should be among them." He says while laughing.

"Oh my god you did not just say that. That's weird for you to talk about my boobs." I say in disbelief.

"I can and will talk about your boobs if I want to. Besides, I like your boobs." He says while looking over at me and winking.

"Whatever. Wanna do something that rhymes with truck?" I ask while watching him squirm in his seat.

"Are you a cowgirl? Because I can see you riding me." He says while parking in my driveway. "Looks like I win." He says smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"It means I win." he says back.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" I ask while pulling my shirt down so he has a great view of my cleavage. He looked down and gulped.

"I, uh. Um-." He stuttered.

"So that means I win!" I smile and lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "Bye Four! See you tomorrow! Thanks for the ride!" I smile and wink at him. I get out of the car and see that he's staring at me with his mouth wide open.

AN: Does anybody want me to write in a different POV? If so, tell me whose POV it should be in and what you want to happen. Thanks! Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I didn't post Friday or Saturday night. We were pretty busy with my brothers soccer tournament.  
WARNING: sexual things (Truth or dare)  
Chapter 5  
Tris POV  
4 weeks later (AN: TIME SKIP)

As the weather got colder, mine and Four's friendship progressed. And now we were pretty close. I knew his favorite color, favorite book, that he had 2 older sisters, and much more. But as it progressed, we were teased by our friends a lot. I have a feeling that we're going to be just friends, but I'd like to be more.

"So since it's Friday, I'm having a party tonight at my house!" Zeke said to us at lunch. He's still talking when I hear someone tap my shoulder. I look over and Four is looking at me.  
"Are you going to the party?" He asks me with a hopeful look in his eye.

"I think so. Are you?" I ask.

"I am now." He smirks.

"What are you two talking about?" Christina asks making us look up.

"Nothing. Why?" I ask casually.

"No reason. Us girls are coming over to your house to help you get ready. Zeke, are we going to play truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Yes! So be prepared to lose!" He replies.

"You are so going down!" Shauna says giving him the evil eye.

"Okay! I concede!" He whimpers.

"Baby." Four whispers to me, and we laugh.

"Why do I have to wear so many layers of clothes?" I ask Christina.

"Because we we're playing truth or dare." She replies. The girls ended up making me wear leggings, a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, with a crop top over it, a jean jacket, combat boots, and fancier lingerie than I'm used to wearing. They also had on a lot of layers but I had no idea why. Christina drives us to Zeke's house for the party a little after 9. We get there and the house is full with a bunch of people. The girls wander off and I'm alone. I feel someone tap my shoulder and turn around to see Four.

"Hi." I say. He's wearing a blue v-neck, jeans, and black converse.

"Hi." He says while checking me out. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." I say as we head to the makeshift dance floor. As we start dancing, the song Gorilla by Bruno Mars comes on (AN: just in case you didn't know, it's a bad song).

"This is a lovely song." Four smirks.

"Yeah, it's great!" I reply sarcastically, making him laugh. After another hour of dancing, Zeke kicks everyone out of his house except for our group.

"Okay, so we're going to play Never Have I ever." Zeke says. "Does everyone know how to play?"

"No." Four and I say at the same time.

"When it's your turn you have to say something you've never done. If someone says something you have done, then you have to take a drink of the mysterious drink we will have (AN: beer but it's not strong enough to to make them drunk). Ok, I'll go first. Never have I ever bought sexy underwear and wore it." All of us girls take a drink, while the guys stare at us with their jaws dropped.

"Close your mouth, you'll attract flies." I say while closing Four's mouth.

"Never have I ever showered with someone of the opposite sex." Shauna and Zeke take a drink.

"Ok I'm assuming you did it together." I says while they blush. "Never have I ever watched porn with someone else." Zeke, Uriah, Will, and surprisingly Four take a drink. I give Four a questioning look and he says, "It was Zeke's idea." And I laugh.

"Never have I ever gone commando." All of us girls take a drink.

"That is really hot." Uriah says to us.

"When was the last time you guys actually went commando?" Four asks us. (AN: btw, it's a Friday in October).

"Yesterday." Christina says.

"A month ago." Marlene says.

"Tuesday." Shauna says.

"Last Friday." I say. The guys stare at us in astonishment.

"Okay." Shauna decides to keep the game going. "Never have I ever fooled around while other people were in the room." Christina and Will take a drink.

"You guys are weird. Okay, never have I ever sunbathed partially or totally naked." Uriah says. I take a drink along with the girls. "Innocent little Tris, tell us your story."

"I'm not little. Anyways, at my old house my room was on the 3rd floor, and it had a balcony looking over the water. When I was on my balcony, no one could see me so one day I decided it would be a good idea to tan up there. So I got a chair, brought it out there, and put my bikini on so I could go tan. When I got out there I realized that no one could see me so I took off my bikini top and just laid there and tanned." I say.

"I guess you're not so innocent anymore." Four says to me.

"Did it get your boobs really tan?" Christina asks me.

"It actually did. I actually have gotten sun burn there before and it hurts." I say, blushing.

"Never have I ever done body shots." Four says. Everyone else takes a drink.

"Do you want to play truth or dare now?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah!" We all shout.

"Ok, so the rules are simple. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth then you take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks do not count. I'll go first. Tris truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Dare." I say confidently.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

AN: CLIFFHANGER! This chapter is really short compared to my other ones! I thought this would be a good place to stop. It should be the usual length next time. It's been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry! I won't be updating Friday or Saturday because I have the homecoming dance on Saturday. I also usually post on Saturday not Friday. I NEED IDEAS! Could be truth or dare. Or just something random in the story. Also, Four's POV? Yes or no?  
PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE THE STORY BETTER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: I know, it's been awhile. Sorry ****. I know this is pretty late, and I'm tired so don't judge the grammar mistakes (if there are any). Enjoy! **

**I don't own Divergent or "Cool For the Summer" by Demi Lovato! **

"_I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." _

I give Four a questioning look to see if he's okay with it. He nods his head yes and we start walking towards Zeke's bedroom. We walk in and Four closes the door.

"We're starting the time!" Zeke yells.

"We don't have to do anyth-." I cut Four off by grabbing his face and kissing him. He kisses me back with his soft lips. I wrap my hands around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. He puts his hands on my hips, as he runs his tongue along my bottom lip trying to gain access. I open my mouth to give him access as our tongues fight for dominance. We pull apart to catch our breath and grin at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He says grinning at me.

"I agree." I say giving him another peck on the lips.

"Uriah! You owe me 20 bucks!" Zeke yells. We break apart and see everyone in the doorway staring at us.

"You bet on us?" I ask gaping at them.

"Yeah, Zeke thought that you guys would have a heated make out session, and well, you did." Christina says eyeing us. I blush.

"Can we just finish the game?" I ask heading to the doorway.

"I guess so. Tris, it's your turn." Marlene says. We all go back to the living room and sit down. I sit next to Christina and Four like last time, but it feels different when I sit next to Four.

"Umm, Christina truth or dare?" I ask looking over at Four, only to find that he was staring at me. After meeting his gaze, I look away.

"Truth." She says.

"Have you ever done a striptease for your special someone?" I ask. She blushes while taking off her jacket. "I'm assuming that's a yes then." I say. She blushes harder.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Truth."

"Have you and Shauna had sex?" She asks. Zeke takes off his shirt, while him and Shauna blush.

"Four, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Tris?" Zeke asks. Four takes his shirt off, and I find myself staring at his toned abs. But then, I realize that he didn't want to answer the question, which makes me blush.

"Will truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give your partner or anyone here a lap dance." Four says while smirking.

"Hell no! Not in front of everyone!" Will says while taking off his shirt.

"So you would do it if we weren't all here?" I ask.

"Umm, I never said that." He stutters while blushing.

"Uh-huh."

"Anyways, Uriah truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare." Uriah says.

"I dare you to undo someone's shirt with only your teeth and keep eye contact throughout." Will says.

"I would do that to Marlene, but not in front of all of you." Uriah says while taking off his shirt.

"Tris truth or dare?" Uriah asks me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss anyone in this room for 2 minutes." He says while smirking. He knows that I won't do it, but I have to prove him wrong. I grab Four's shirt and pull him to me, connecting our lips. He moves his lips slowly and passionately against mine, our tongues fighting for dominance. I feel like we've been making out for hours, but it's only been minutes. We break apart for a breath and keep our foreheads together, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You guys are cute!" Christina says.

I look up and ask, "How long were we kissing?"

"Like 5 minutes, but we didn't want to interrupt you guys." She replies.

"Oh." I say blushing. I pull away and look at Four; he winks at me.

1 hour later, Christina and Shauna are in their bras and panties, and Marlene and I have our bras, panties, and leggings on. All of the guys have their boxers on, except for Four, who has his jeans and boxers still on.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us how big it is." Four said, smirking.

"How big what is?" Zeke asks confused.

"Oh, you know-." Four says while pointing to his crotch.

"No! I'm not doing that!" He yells, but realizes that he's only in his boxers.

"You have to choose; taking off the boxers, or telling us how big it is." Four says.

"Umm. Fine!" Zeke says. He ends up doing the one thing we thought he wouldn't do. He takes off his boxers, but he covers "it" with his hands.

"You have to move the hands!" Four says.

"Fine. If anyone wants to look away, do it." Zeke says. After Christina, Marlene, and I all look away, he pulls his hands away.

"Oh my god! I'm so much bigger than that!" Four yells excitedly.

"Oh my god Four! I can't believe you said that! Tell me when he's covered his junk so I can open my eyes. I really don't want to see that." I say while groaning.

"If you want to know how big it is, you just have to see mine and then take like 2 inches or so off. That's how big Zeke's is, just in case you were wondering." Four whispers to me, making me blush.

"Why do you have to make everything sexual?" I whisper back seductively.

"Because I'm a perverted teenage boy with raging hormones. What do you expect?" He whispers back.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Christina asks.

"Nothing." I say blushing. "Did Zeke cover his junk yet?"

"Yes, he did." Four says. I uncover my eyes to see everyone else putting their clothes back on. I lean over Four to grab my shirt, and I see his eyes wander to my push-up bra.

"Eyes up!" I say to him while smirking. He blushes as I grab my shirt and put it on.

"You guys can all spend the night if you'd like." Zeke says. I look at the clock and it's 2 AM.

"I think we should all stay the night, it's so late." I say.

"Okay, so Marlene and Uriah can take Uriah's room, Shauna and I will take my room, Will and Christina can take one of the guest bedrooms, and Tris and Four can take the other guest bedroom. And everyone, please use protection." Zeke says. Four and I walk upstairs to the guest bedroom that Christina and Will didn't take. It has a king size bed in the middle, with dressers, a closet, and an en suite bathroom.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I ask.

"No, go ahead. I'll be out here. There should be towels in there, if not then I can go ask Zeke." Four says while sitting on the bed. I go into the bathroom and turn the water on. I strip my clothes off and get underneath the warm water. I get in and start washing my hair while singing.

"_Tell me what you want_

_What you like_

_It's okay_

_I'm a little curious, too_

_Tell me if it's wrong_

_If it's right_

_I don't care_

_I can keep a secret, can you?_

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

_Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

_Don't tell your mother_

_Kiss one another_

_Die for each other_

_We're cool for the summer _

_Ooh, ooh_

_Take me down into your paradise_

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try_

_'Cause you and I_

_We're cool for the summer_

_Tell me if I won_

_If I did_

_What's my prize?_

_I just wanna play with you, too_

_Even if they judge_

_Fuck it_

_I'll do the time_

_I just wanna have some fun with you_

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

_Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

_Don't tell your mother_

_Kiss one another_

_Die for each other_

_We're cool for the summer_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Take me down into your paradise_

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try_

_'Cause you and I_

_We're cool for the summer_

_We're cool for the summer_

_We're cool for the summer_

_Shh... don't tell your mother_

_Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind_

_Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite_

_(Take me down) Take me down into your paradise_

_(Don't be scared)Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try (wanna try)_

_'Cause you and I (you and I)_

_We're cool for the summer_

_(Take me down) We're cool for the summer_

_(Don't be scared) 'Cause I'm your body type_

_Just something that we wanna try_

_'Cause you and I (you and I)_

_We're cool for the summer_

_Ooh_

_We're cool for the summer_."

I finish the song and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my head, and then grab another one to wrap around my body. I walk out into the bedroom to grab some clothes to wear to bed.

"You have a lovely voice." Four says making me jump.

"Holy crap! You scared the shit out of me! I forgot you were there!" I exclaim.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better." Four says, his eyes roaming up and down my body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I say suddenly feeling shy.

"It's fine. Anyways, you have a lovely singing voice." He says.

"Thanks, and you already said that." I reply.

"Are you going to get changed or just stand there in a towel naked. Because that is definitely not helping my perverted teenage boy mind." He says while shifting around on the bed.

"Is there anything in here that I could borrow to sleep in?" I ask.

"Here, take this." He says while pulling his shirt off in a swift motion. "It should fit you, you're pretty small." I take the shirt and stare at he toned abs, even though I had already seen him shirtless.

"Thanks." I say while taking my eyes off of him and walking to the bathroom to change. I pull the shirt over my head and put my panties back on, the shirt goes down to around mid thigh. I grab my clothes and walk back out to the bedroom. I put my clothes on the floor by "my" side of the bed, and sit next to Four.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" He asks me.

"Go ahead, I'm just going to lay down." I say, yawning. He gets up to go to the bathroom to shower, but he doesn't close the door all the way. _Strange. _I hear the shower turn on and hear a low, deep voice singing. His voice is beautiful. I crawl under the covers and lay down, waiting for him to get out of the shower. The shower turns off, and Four comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walks over to the dresser and grabs a pair of shorts, then walks back to the bathroom. Four comes out a few minutes later with the shorts on, and no shirt. He joins me in bed and I cuddle against his body, my hand resting on his chest and his arm around me.

"Tris, can I ask you something?" He asks me.

"You just did." I reply smirking.

"Haha **(AN: SARCASTIC)**. Anyways, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks nervously.

"Of course," I reply looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes. I lean up to give him a peck on the lips, but it turns into a slow, passionate kiss. Finally we both pull away to catch our breath.

"Good night." Four whispers.

"Good night." I respond, cuddling closer to him under the covers.

**AN: FINALLY! FOURTRIS! Did you like the chapter? How were the kiss scenes? Cause I think they were okay. I also want some ideas of what you guys want to happen in this story. REVIEW OR PM ME WITH IDEAS, OR JUST COMMENTS! Until next time…****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry I didn't post last Saturday, I went to go see The Walk with my family on Saturday night. This chapter is longer, to make up for now posting at all last week! Please give me ideas for this story! Enjoy the chapter! **

**I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. I don't own the song In the Night by The Weeknd. I also don't own Feelings by Maroon 5. **

**WARNING: BEING SEXUALLY ABUSED IS TALKED ABOUT TOWARDS THE END OF CHAPTER! **

Chapter 7

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning to someone opening the door, and suddenly realize I'm really warm.

"Oh my god!" I hear Christina say. "I think they had sex last night!"

"What?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, the blanket is pulled up to her chin, which is to cover her boobs, and the blanket isn't covering Four's bare chest." Christina replies in shock.

"I can't believe it, I don't think that's something Tris would do." Uriah says, looking at the scene.

"I can't believe you thought we had sex!" I say while sitting up. My movements cause Four to move and wake up.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks while sitting up. He yawns and puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. Everyone gasps while we embrace.

"We're just going to go." Shauna says while closing the door. Once they leave Four turns to me and asks, "Why were they in here?"

I look at him and say, "I think they were going to wake us up because it's 10:30, and they say that the blanket was covering me up to my chin. And they saw that it was covering up to your waist, so they assumed we had sex last night."

"Oh," is all he says before kissing me on the lips. I instantly pull away and say, "I have morning breath!" I get out of his embrace and run to the kitchen. I grab a plate and start putting food on my plate, when I feel arms around my waist.

"Why did you run from me?" He whispers in my ear.

"I have morning breath, and I'm hungry." I whisper back, seductively.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" He asks while walking backwards to the bathroom.

"What?" I ask, while he points to his crotch. I see a tent in his shorts. "You might want to get rid of that." I say, smirking. I start walking to the table, while swaying my hips, I look over my shoulder and wink at him.

"Tris!" I hear him yell. "You're killing me!" I laugh and sit down at the table next to Christina. I start eating and realize everyone's staring at me. "What?" I ask, while Four sits next to me.

"Seriously Tris, I can't believe you did that to me." Four says.

"What did she do to you?" Zeke asks, smirking.

"Nothing, I did nothing to him." I respond.

"Uh-huh." Marlene says. Four leans over to me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"You're such a tease!" He whispers in my ear, making me blush.

"I knew they were a couple!" Uriah yells, while we laugh at him.

2 weeks later:

"We have to go to the mall!" Christina says at lunch.

"And why would we do that?" Uriah asks.

"We need to find Halloween costumes, and we just need some new clothes." Christina says.

"How about we go today after school?" I ask.

"Sounds good." Everyone says.

We arrive at the mall, and Christina immediately pulls us into a bunch of different stores.

"We are not going in there." I say while Christina walks towards Victoria's Secret.

"Why not Tris?" She asks. "I don't see what the problem is." She walks in and we all follow. She and Shauna immediately start looking around with Will and Zeke while Uriah, Marlene, Four, and I stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"At least look around, you don't have to buy anything." Christina says to us. Four and I start walking around, but I don't see anything I would actually buy. We wander over near Christina to see how she's doing.

"Are you buying all of those?" I ask. She has a basket with 5 sexy pushups bras and thongs, there's also a sexy maid costume.

She doesn't answer my question but asks, "Four, what do you think Tris should buy?" She has a devilish grin on her face.

"Umm-," Four stutters while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to go stand outside." He says with his face red. Christina bursts out laughing and tells me I have to buy something's, she also reminds me that her grandma got her a $500 Victoria's Secret gift card for her birthday that I'm going to help her use. I start looking around and end up finding 4 sweaters that are super comfy. I realize I need some more undergarments to wear when I exercise so I start looking around. I end up finding 2 sports bra with matching panties. I also pick out 2 t-shirt bras, 4 pairs of boy shorts, 1 strapless bra, and pajamas. The pajamas come with a V-neck shirt and soft pants. Christina also made me get 2 black lacy thongs with a black lacy bra to go with each one. We pay and walk out of the store to meet up with everyone else.

"Ask Four if he likes what you got." Christina whispers in my ear. I nod and walk towards Four.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." He says while giving me a peck on the lips.

"So, do you like what I got?" I ask him while handing him the big bag. He grabs the back and starts looking though it; his eyes go wide and his face turns red.

"Uh-umm. Well-." Four hands me back the bag and I laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?" He asks.

"It's kind of cute that you're flustered about looking at my bras and panties." I respond while staring into his eyes.

He looks away and asks, "Wouldn't you be flustered if you had to go underwear shopping with me?"

"Christina, Four and I are going to go to Calvin Klein. We'll meet you guys back here in an hour." I say while we head in different directions.

"Why are we going to Calvin Klein?" Four nervously asks me.

"We're going to see if I get flustered or not." I say, smirking. When we finally get there, we walk towards the men's underwear section. "I'm going to look around for things I want you to try on." I start walking away from him.

"Why do I have to try them on, you didn't show me?" He asks.

"Fine, I'll try some of mine on in the dressing room, only if you try on at least 5-10 pairs of underwear and buy at least 5 that I approve of." I say while sticking out my hand.

"Deal." He says, shaking my hand. I start looking through the store for something for him to wear.

"Boxers or briefs?" I ask him.

"Boxer briefs." He says while looking around. I find 3 pairs of gray boxer briefs, 2 black boxer briefs, and 3 white boxer briefs. He starts heading back towards me, and has something in his hand but I can't see what.

"I found something else you can try on." He says while holding up a light blue push-up bra with matching light blue panties.

"Ok, lets go to the dressing room." I say while we head towards the dressing room. We get there and a lady asks us how many we have to try on.

"10." I say and she puts a hanger with a number 10 on it, on the door handle, and opens the door.

"Please, no sex while you're in there, we have other shoppers." She says and leaves. Four and I turn bright red. We close the door and I hand him the items I picked out, and he hands me what he found.

"So, you get to try on what I picked out for your, first." I say while sitting in the chair in the corner. He pulls off his shirt and I stare at his abs.

"Like what you see?" He asks me.

"Yes, I do." I say while blushing. He starts unbuckling his belt and I close my eyes. "I promise I won't peek."

"It's fine if you do," he says. I hear his pants fall to the ground, and I start to get a little nervous.

"Ok, I'm done." He says while I open my eyes. I look at him from head to toe, starting at his eyes and going down to his feet. I look at his god-like chest, and can't help myself from looking at his package. _Holy crap! It's big! How would that fit in me? God Tris, stop thinking like that! _

"How do I look?" He asks turning to show me what the back looks like.

"I think it looks good on you. It makes your butt look great, and shows your package pretty good." I say while meeting his eyes, and I see him blush a little at what I said. He tries the other underwear on, and they all look the same on him. He ends up deciding that he's going to buy all of them.

"Your turn." He says while smirking. "First try on the 2 things I picked out here, and then some of the Victoria's Secret stuff." I take off my top, then my shoes, and finally my pants. I look at his reaction, and he's staring at me in awe.

"You're gorgeous." He says.

"Thank you." I say, blushing. "Now turn around." He turns around and I start by taking off my bra. I decide to tease him, so I throw it at him. I then take off my panties, and then throw them at him as well.

"Oh my god Tris. You're such a tease and it's killing me. It's also killing me to know that you're standing back there without anything on. It really doesn't help my…" He starts to say but cuts himself off.

"You're what?" I ask playfully.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm not going to put the bra and underwear on until you answer the question." I respond.

"Fine, it doesn't help my dick because now I'm hard and I have to figure out how I'm going to get rid of it in here. There, I said it!" He exclaims.

"I'll put them on now." I say and grab the panties. I put them on and they're super comfortable. I grab the bra, put it on, and then hook it in the back. "I'm done." I say, and he turns around.

"Holy shit!" He says.

"What? Does it look bad?" I ask, worriedly.

"No, you just look amazing. I'm at a loss for words right now." He says staring up and down my body.

"Thank you. Now, I'm taking this off." I say while unhooking my bra, but I don't take it off just yet. He notices and gulps. And I see a bulge coming from his pants.

"Do you want me to put on a few of the Victoria's Secret items?" I ask.

"Um, yeah sure." He says, nervously. I turn around so my back is facing him, and I take my bra off, throwing it back to him to catch. I look over my shoulder at him; his eyes are wide.

"Can you hand me my other bra?" I ask.

"Y-yeah." He stutters while grabbing my bra and handing it to me. I put it on and turn back around.

"This is funny to watch." I say while leaning in and pecking him on the lips. "We should probably go. They'll be wondering where we are, and if we just snuck off to have sex in a closet."

"Yeah, I agree, but you need to put your clothes on first."

We meet up with the group back in the food court.

"Is there anywhere that we should go to before we leave?" Christina asks.

"We all need to find Halloween costumes, I'm having a costume party on Halloween." Zeke says. We all agree to go find costumes, and we go into the costume store near the food court. We've been looking for a long time, and they only have really slutty outfits.

"I think Four would appreciate it, if you wore this slutty nurse outfit." He says while showing me a costume. "He would love it, and you could give him a sponge bath."

"I'm not wearing that! That doesn't cover anything." I say.

"That's the point." He says, while I grab it from his hands. It has a white "shirt" that looks like a bra, but covers a little bit more. There is also a white mini skirt, a white thong, stockings, and a garter belt.

"It would be just like me wearing a sexy bra, matching panties, a garter belt, and stockings." I respond, making his jaw drop.

"Yeah, it kind of would." Zeke says.

"If you like it so much, why don't you have Shauna buy it? With her wearing that, you're sure to get laid." I say while handing it back.

"Really?" He asks serious, all of his previous playful emotion gone.

"Yeah, you definitely will." I hear Four answer behind me.

"How long have you been listening?" I turn around, asking Four.

"The whole time." He says smirking.

"Oh. Have you found any costumes yet?" I ask.

"No, not really. Most of the stuff here is slutty, like what Zeke wanted you to wear, which would look good on you." He says while looking through racks of costumes.

"Thanks?" I say while blushing. "Where's Christina?"

"She went to go purchase something's. I think she said she was buying you a costume for my party." Zeke says while looking for Shauna's size in the nurse costume.

"Great, she probably got me a slutty outfit, and when I question her about it she'll say something about how Four would love it and stuff. How do you know Shauna's bra size anyways?" I ask Zeke. He and Four both stop looking at costumes and look up at me.

"We have sex kind of a lot, and you should always know you're girlfriends bra size? Shouldn't you?" He asks, like it's obvious. "Don't you know Four?"

"40b." He says, while continuing to look for a costume.

"See! He knows!" Zeke says. He then starts doing a celebration dance, and knocks down a mannequin wearing nothing. He lands on top of it, and makes it look like they're having sex. Four and I burst out laughing, and my stomach instantly starts to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Good thing I got that on video!" Uriah says, laughing. Zeke stands up and starts putting the mannequin back up, but it just falls over again. I start laughing all over again, and I feel arms wrap around my waist. I lean into Four, and he kisses my forehead.

"You two are so cute!" I hear Christina squeal. "I also got your costumes."

"Great." I reply sarcastically.

"Hey, you're actually going to love it." She says.

"Ok fine." I respond, closing my eyes.

"What store do you want to go to now?" Christina asks.

"I'm actually going to have Four bring me home." I say while checking the time, it's 8:00, and I'm tired.

"Ok, use protection!" Zeke yells after us. We walk out to Four's truck holding hands. We put out bags of clothes in the backseat, and we get in. He starts the car, and turns on the radio. My favorite song In the Night by The Weeknd comes on, so I start singing.

"_All alone she was living_

_In a world without an end or beginning_

_Babygirl was living life for the feeling_

_But I don't mind, I don't mind_

_And all the wrongs she committed_

_She was numb and she was so co-dependent_

_She was young and all she had was the city_

_But I don't mind, I don't mind_

_And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting_

_But when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone_

_In the night she hears them calling_

_In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain_

_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

_In the night when she comes crawling_

_Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face_

_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

_He sang a song when he did it_

_He was cold and he was so unforgiving_

_Now she dances to the song on the minute_

_Yeah, all the time, all the time_

_It made her weak when she hear it_

_And it got her on her knees like religion_

_She was young and she was forced to be a woman_

_Yeah, all the time, all the time_

_And I know that she's capable of anything, it's riveting_

_But when you wake up she's always gone, gone, gone_

_In the night she hears them calling_

_In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain_

_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

_In the night when she comes crawling_

_Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face_

_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

_I don't think you understand..._

_In the night she hears them calling_

_In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain_

_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_

_In the night when she comes crawling_

_Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face_

_She'll never walk away (I don't think you understand)_"

"You have an amazing singing voice." He says in awe.

"Thanks. Have you heard this song before?" I ask.

"Yeah, I love." He says, smiling at me.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No, why?" He asks.

"It's about a girl who was sexually abused when she was to little to experience sex." I say, close to tears. His smile fades and he stays silent, pondering what I just said. "You don't have to say anything to what I just said. I don't even know why I brought it up. It's making me emotional, and I really don't feel like being emotional now." I realize now I'm actually crying.

"Can I tell you something personal?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I'm going to go grab some clothes for you and you can spend the night at my house, and when we get there you can tell me." He says while getting out of his truck. I see him run up to my door and go in. A few minutes later, he comes out with a duffel bag, filled with what I assume is my clothes. He throws my bag in the back and jumps in the driver seat. When we get to his house, we walk up to his room and sit on his bed.

"My cousin Ana was sexually abused when she was 14. She hadn't even finished going through puberty, and she was forced to have sex. Do you know how sad that is?" I ask while tears are streaming down my face. He pulls me in for a hug, and just holds me.

"It's not right for her to have her virginity taken away from her without a choice, she should've been able to share that special moment with someone she cares about and loves." He says while wiping away my tears.

"It first happened when she was 14. Her mom walked into her room, after she had gotten home from work and found her lying on her floor, bawling, with her clothes all over the room, and blood around her. My aunt found some new clothes for her to put on and she comforted her until she stopped crying. Her mom had asked her what happened and she said that a man had followed her home that day after school, and had followed her up to her room. When they got up there, he started kissing her and touching her in places that should be touched intimately between two people, but it ended up hurting her physically." I stop there for a second, trying to compose myself, but end up making myself cry harder.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me the rest." Four says comfortingly. He continues to hold me and wipe away my tears.

"He started to rip all of her clothes off, so she was naked, and took his clothes off to. He then basically had sex with her, but he ended up leaving marks all over her body. She had bruises everywhere; it hurt her body just to walk. When he put his dick inside her, it hurt her so bad, and he kept slamming into her each time. So he could make himself cum. This kept happening for months, and she didn't tell anyone that he kept doing it to her. Finally, one day her mom walked in on it, and called the police. He was then sentenced to jail for the rest of his life for sexual abuse. You could tell she was different. She would jump whenever someone would touch her arm; she was more aware of her surroundings. She limped every time she walked, and was finally taken to the doctor to get checked out. They looked at her whole body and decided to send her to the hospital to get x-rays done. They look at the x-rays, and it had shown that he had damaged her reproductive organs, meaning that she would never be able to have kids of her own." I say. I realize that his shirt is all wet from me crying on him. I look up at Four and realize that he's also crying.

"Thank you for telling me that. How is she now?" He asks. When he says this I start crying even harder.

"She couldn't handle people bullying her about it, and the pain of knowing that she would never be able to have sex with someone and enjoy it, or even have a child of her own. She ended up committing suicide 2 years ago." I finish. Four looks at me, and starts kissing me passionately on the lips. I climb on top of him and straddle him. The doorbell rings and Four curses.

"I'll go get the door, and you can change into your pajamas." Four says, and I get off of him. He leaves and I head into the bathroom. I open my bag to see what he brought for me to wear, and I see he brought my V-neck and flannel pajama pants. I take my clothes off and put them back in the bag. I decide to keep my bra on because I'm wearing a V-neck, and I put on my flannel pants. I use my makeup wipes to wipe the mascara off of my eyes, then I put my hair in a high ponytail and I wash my face. I walk out of the bathroom and see that Four still hasn't come back up to his room. Since I have nothing to do, I decide to look around his room. He has 3 pictures of him with Zeke and Uriah, and about 10 pictures of us together. I pick one up to look at it, and it's a picture of us after school hugging before we had to part ways. I set it back down and pick up another picture, but this one is of a cute little boy with brown hair and blue eyes in front of a birthday cake with the number 4. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and turn around to see Four.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He asks while coming into the room and closing the door.

"Just looking at things in your room," I respond. "I didn't know you had all these." I point to the pictures of us two.

"Yeah, I got them from Christina or someone." He says while pulling his shirt over his head and walking towards the bathroom. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" He asks.

"Go ahead." I say while going to sit on his bed. He walks to the bathroom and closes the door, leaving it open a crack. _Weird_. I hear the shower turn on, and a deep voice starts singing.

"_You and me and all that wine_

_Loosen my tie, lie down, let's fly_

_Every guy that passes by_

_(Look at her, look at her oh)_

_And you say that it's not right_

_But where does he think you are tonight?_

_Does he know your nasty side?_

_(Look at her, look at her oh)_

_If you want me take me home and let me use you_

_I know he doesn't satisfy you like I do_

_And does he know that there's nobody quite like you_

_So let me tell you all the things he never told you_

_(yeah!)_

_I got these feelings for you_

_And I can't help myself no more_

_Can't fight these feelings for you_

_No, I can't help myself no more_

_I, I, I_

_You and me let's go all night_

_Going so high, we f*ck the sky_

_Come with me now, f*ck that guy_

_(Look at her, look at her oh)_

_Now you flash that sexy smile_

_And tell me I've got to wait a while_

_And it makes me lose my mind_

_(Look at her, look at her oh)_

_If you want me take me home and let me use you_

_I know he doesn't satisfy you like I do_

_And does he know that there's nobody quite like you_

_So let me tell you all the things he never told you_

_(Yeah!)_

_I got these feelings for you_

_And I can't help myself no more_

_Can't fight these feelings for you_

_No, I can't help myself no more_

_I, I, I_

_(Can't help myself no more)_

_I, I, I_

_No, I can't wait much longer_

_It needs to happen now_

_'Cause I can't spend the rest of my life chasing you around_

_I want to get much closer_

_You need to tell me how_

_Baby, how, how_

_Babe, 'cause I_

_I got these feelings for you_

_And I can't help myself no more_

_Can't fight these feelings for you_

_No, I can't help myself no more_

_I got these feelings for you_

_(Got these feelings for ya, got these feelings for ya)_

_Can't fight these feelings for you_

_No, I can't help myself no more_

_I, I, I_"

He walks out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hips.

"Any particular reason why you sang that song?" I ask, smirking.

"No," He replies while blushing. "I'm going to go get dressed." He walks to the bathroom, but this time he closes the door all the way. Not even a minute later, he comes out in flannel pants, hanging dangerously low on his hips, and shirtless. He joins me on his bed, and laughs at my confusion.

"Why are you confused?" He asks.

"Why do you leave the door open a crack when you shower, but when you change and go to the bathroom you close it all the way?" I ask.

"I know this may sound dumb, but I'm claustrophobic." He says while getting under the covers.

"It's now dumb, everyone's afraid of something." I say while getting under the blanket and snuggling against his warm chest. He leans in to kiss me, and I give him a peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" He says, pouting.

"Yep!" I say, popping the "p."

"Whatever," He says while kissing my head. "Good night Tris."

"Good night Four."

"Don't call me that." He says while snuggling even closer to me.

"What do you want me to call you then?" I ask.

"Tobias. My name's Tobias. I love you Tris." He says.

"I love you Four." And we drift off into sleep.

**AN: Hey! Sorry it's been so long :( Anyways, I am in love with the Maroon 5 song that's in this chapter, and In The Night (but I don't like the inspiration for the song). I almost started sobbing while writing this chapter. Tell me if I wasn't the only one crying. Give ideas for how to continue the story. **

**Tris and Four's Halloween costumes? **

**Marlene and Uriah's Halloween costumes? **

**Shauna and Zeke's Halloween costumes? **

**Christina and Will's Halloween costumes? **

**Truth or dare questions! Please! **


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I just don't have the time and motivation to continue this story. If anyone is willing to take over this story for me, then please PM me, and I will tell you the ideas I had planned for my story. I currently have half of chapter 8 done now, and I will also share with you what I had written so far.


End file.
